


Homebirth

by consultinghomosexual



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Parentlock, homebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultinghomosexual/pseuds/consultinghomosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt sent to my tumblr (consulting-homosexual.tumblr.com) </p>
<p>"Can you do a fic where John's pregnant and overdue, and goes into labor/ends up giving birth at home, in the flat?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homebirth

John groaned aloud and closed his eyes for a moment, waiting for the discomfort to end.

‘Finally,’ he thought, rubbing his heavy stomach.

He had been upstairs of the flat, checking on the nursery when the pain had hit.

He was 3 days overdue and it was getting on his (and consequently Sherlock’s) nerves.

It was definitely a contraction this time, not just a practice one.

Slowly he made his way down the stairs, leaning on the railing for support.

Sherlock was by the door, clearly preparing to go out. Their eldest, Violet, now 4 years old, was chatting to him.

“Is daddy ok?” she asked.

“He’s just a bit grumpy, because he’s eager to meet your brother,” Sherlock said smiling down at his daughter.

“He looks like a manatee,” the girl giggled. She had developed a sudden interested in sea creatures, spending hours flipping through biology textbooks.

Sherlock chuckled. “He does a bit, doesn’t he?”

Then he noticed John behind Violet, glaring at him.

Sherlock grinned apologetically, and hushed Violet to go back to her room.

“I think you’re beautiful,” Sherlock tried to reassure John as he waddled over.

Then he noticed something off in the way John was carrying himself. He seemed more uncomfortable than usual.

“John?”

“I will let you get away with that,” John sneered. “…because there’s a much more pressing matter at hand.”

“Oh,” Sherlock said, realizing what was going on. “Now?”

“Yeah… Started two hours ago I think. Bloody time if you ask me,” John huffed.

A grin spread on Sherlock’s face and he placed his hands on the bump, stroking it gently.

“I’ll tell Lestrade that I won’t be coming then.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine, you can go if you need to,” John replied. “It’s only just started… It’s going to take hours and I rather spend as little time in the hospital as possible.”

“Are you sure?” Sherlock questioned. The case was intriguing but John was more important.

John nodded. “Yeah, just go, I know you want to,” he said. “Just come back before evening, I think I’ll want to go to hospital by then.”

Sherlock’s eyes shined with joy. John couldn’t help but think how much alike he and Violet looked.

“You’re the best, John!” the detective exclaimed and gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

John chuckled watching the man go. He was happy that Sherlock was excited to meet the little one. It still seemed unreal to him that they were parents.

It had been much harder when Violet was born. Especially for Sherlock, since he had been so afraid of being a bad father.

John had been content and happy with the 3 of them being a family and hadn’t really thought about expanding it and Sherlock had probably felt the same.

Then they had been on a case, running through the streets of Paris at night and returned to their hotel room horny and full of adrenaline. As the clothes were being shed, there was a small voice in John’s head reminding him that he had forgotten his contraceptives, but it was quickly silenced by the hormones surging through his body.

A month later, John had woken up to an oddly familiar feeling of nausea in his gut.

Luckily, Sherlock didn’t seem to mind.

This time though, it seemed the contractions were becoming more painful more quickly and he was reduced to crying out in pain while sitting on the edge of the couch.

He knew that second time round childbirth was usually faster, but he hadn’t realized it would be this much faster.

When he felt his water break, he reached for his phone and called Sherlock.

“John?”

“I think…” John grumbled as the pressure built up in his stomach “…I think you should come home now.”

Sherlock frowned. “John… It’s rather inconvenient. Can you hold it for a while?”

John took a deep breath trying to calm down. “I can’t just ‘hold it’, Sherlock, that’s not how it works!” he snapped. “Get your arse over here. Right. Now.”

There was a pause and then a Sherlock replied rather sheepishly that he was on his way.

John ended the call and leaned back on the couch, trying to get comfortable.

Hopefully he had scared Sherlock so much that the bastard would come running.

“Daddy?” Violet asked, climbing next to him.

“Are you alright?” she asked, worried.

John smiled at her, despite the pain.

“Yes…I’m fine,” he said. “Papa will come home soon, and then you’ll be going to Mrs. Hudson’s place for the night, just like we discussed.”

A smile lit up on the girl’s face. She knew what this meant. She’d be a big sister soon.

“Now let’s go get your things and then take you downstairs,” John groaned as he heaved himself off the couch.

_________________________________________________________

“John?!” Sherlock shouted as he barged in.

He noticed the man leaning against the wall, panting heavily with one hand holding his stomach.

“It’s alright,” he reassures, rushing up to his mate. “We’ll get to the hospital.”

“No,” John grunted. “It’s coming now.”

Sherlock paled.

“Can you help me to the bedroom…? I rather not have blood and other stuff all over the living room.”

The detective wrapped his arm around John and let him lean against him.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t realize… It was happening this fast…” John gasped.

“Hush,” Sherlock ordered. “Just tell me what to do.”

“If there are complications…”

“I said hush John, there’s not going to be any. It’s going to be fine.”

John let out a pained laugh. He eased himself on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard.

“We should have rubber gloves in the bathroom… Also some hot water might be useful…and towels, since it might get quite messy…” he said.

As Sherlock went to get the things, John painstakingly managed to remove his trousers and somewhat prop himself up on the pillows.

“I-is there anything else?” Sherlock asked after he had prepared everything, wearing a timid expression the whole time.

“Can you take my hand?” John asked weakly. Sweat was now pouring on his red face and the contractions were right on top of each other. “I’m quite scared to be honest.”

“I don’t know if that’s going to help much, I’m quite scared aswell,” Sherlock replied, but squeezed John’s hand anyway.

It was simultaneously the most horrific and beautiful thing Sherlock had ever seen.

The small boy was covered in all sorts of mucus and blood and Sherlock almost dropped him due to his shaky hands and the baby’s slippery skin, but luckily John didn’t see that.

John sunk to the bed and let out a relieved breath as the infant started to wail.

“Let me see.”

Sherlock placed the baby on John’s chest. He looked healthy, but seemed to cry a lot.

“He’s a loud one,” Sherlock said, smiling tough. “Bennett?”

John nodded lazily, admiring the baby’s black tuft of hair.

“I still think it’s a good name.”

After dealing with the umbilical cord and afterbirth, John lay on the bed waiting for the ambulance. He had said he was fine and a doctor and that they could go to hospital on their own later, but Sherlock had insisted on calling one.

The Violet scooted next to him and stared at the now sleeping baby in his arms.

“Is that him?”

John chuckled. “Yes, say hello to your little brother.”

Violet didn’t look impressed. “I can’t play with that.”

“Yeah, we’ll I did tell you he has to grow up a little.”

Violet scrunched up her nose.

“I don’t like him,” she decided.

Sherlock chuckled, sitting next to them.

“I think you will eventually.”

“No,” Violet pouted, hopping off the bed. “I’ll go live with auntie from now on!” she announced, storming to the living room. 

Sherlock and John exchanged looks. They both knew what the other one was thinking. They both had their own problems with their respective siblings and hated the idea of their own children turning out the same way.

“It’ll be fine,” Sherlock said, kissing John gently.

“I’ll go after her, you stay put.”

“You think I have some sort of energy left to move…?” John scoffed, but then his expression softened. “Mind you, you did really well with the birth and all… I thought you might’ve panicked.”

Sherlock looked resentful.

“I don’t appreciate the implications there, John,” he huffed. “…but yes, maybe next time you’ll let me take you to the hospital right there and then.”

John rolled his eyes. “As if I’ll let you knock me up again.”

Sherlock smirked, getting up walking towards the door as he heard the paramedics come.

“I think you just might… and I think I’d like that, I’ve found that I never get bored around our children.”


End file.
